Key Items
by GottaSayIt
Summary: AU/Harry & Draco/One-shot/Fluff and sex warning/During 6th year. Harry and Draco have been together for a while, and their relationship slightly strained. With the latest news about Harry and the hunt for the "key items" to destroy Voldemort Harry is nervous to tell Draco what this means for them.


Draco stretched his arms above his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe through his nose before pushing it out. This man irritated him to no end that much was true. "Something you want to say, Malfoy?" Ron sneered at him, and Draco opened his eyes with a raised brow.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the table, "Ron, stop and just finish the story you're telling." She gave him a pointed look and I dropped my arms to my lap and crossed my legs, yes we must hear the rest of Ron's story. That seemed to be enough to distract him and he continued talking, yes of course. As long as Hermione was interested in the twerp…. Draco closed his eyes leaning his head back only half listening as Ron continued telling the few that were sitting there about his day, Draco wrapped his arms around himself and sighed his thoughts drifting to Harry.

"Hey," was whispered against his ear, making him jump slightly, but the hands that followed resting on his shoulder in the slow kneading motion they knew he liked. He relaxed right into the hands and opened his eyes slowly when the kiss on his ear lobe was drug away.

"Hi," Draco answered and turned his eyes to Harry's. Harry smiled and slid into the seat next to Draco opening his arms. Draco all but crawled into Harry's arms. The always strong Draco Malfoy had his own escape and it was this man, the always strong Draco Malfoy was nothing but a mushy mess when it came to this man.

Harry smiled softly as his most favorite person in the world snuggled against him. Such a submissive move from the other always-in-control-body, Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly, and nuzzled his lips against Draco's neck and flicked his tongue out against his skin.

Draco's smile was soft and his hum was quiet, eyes closing again. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair watching as the other man turned to nuzzle the hand slightly before resting his head on Harry's chest and just feeling Harry's hand against him. The touches sending him back to his sleepy stage almost immediately.

"Oh, Harry!" They heard Ron exclaim, Harry turned his eyes to Ron and smiled, almost forcedly as he did drag his eyes from Draco. He continued petting the others hair and cheek softly and soothingly.

"Evening Ron," he answered before looking back down to Draco, eyes tracing and relaxing as he watched what seemed to be Draco's stress melting away.

"Harry," Hermione said softly and a in a completely nondemanding way, it was almost like she knew what Harry wanted only at this moment and that was to watch Draco. He didn't want to talk; he didn't want to think all Harry wanted and needed was to see his Draco. "How was the meeting?" She asked just as soft.

Harry knew he didn't have to look at her for his answer to be enough; he continued watching Draco's face and noticed the others eyebrows lifted slightly before the small smile was lost and Harry sighed closing his eyes so he could see the smile in his mind a little bit longer. "It was difficult." He answered his hand stopping in Draco's hair.

Hermione made a small noise, almost a negative noise and Harry didn't have to open his eyes to know that she was telling Ron no. He knew that tone. "Wh-why was it difficult?" Hermione asked him after a second her voice was quiet, and Harry remained with his eyes shut his hand resting in Draco's soft hair.

"I have a few things I have to take care of," Harry answered after a second, his eyes opening and he looked at Hermione almost begging her to drop it. He wasn't ready yet, he wanted a perfect night with Draco, not a fight. It was all the two seemed to be doing anymore, arguing because of the difficulties of the year.

Draco didn't miss the look because his eyes were opened and he had been watching Harry's face, he sat up and turned to look at Harry head on. "What things?"

Harry looked at him, his sigh evident and closed his eyes, "can we talk about this later?"

"No."

"Private? Can we talk about this in private?" Harry asked his eyes hard, staring right at Draco. Draco blinked at Harry, he knew this was serious and he knew from those words that whatever this was going to either end them or put even more of strain on their relationship, but he also knew that they would be talking about this later as Harry said. "Now, c'mere and lay your head back down." Harry said without a change in his look or his voice.

Draco bristled and raised a brow, with a small eye narrow before he sat back and looked over at his book and homework that was on the coffee table in the middle of the homeroom he had been studying while Harry was away before Ron had started talking and he had fallen asleep. "I have some homework to finish." Draco answered Harry without another look and he picked up the book. Harry gave a small chuckle and rested his arms on his legs.

Inside he was upset; he had wanted to feel Draco… Much longer than the blonde was allowing on the outside Harry was cool, calm and collected he turned his eyes to Draco's form as the other started his homework. If he couldn't feel Draco, he would watch him. Harry listened as Hermione filled him on a few things he had missed at the end of the class they were in before he was called into the meeting, nodding his head without looking at her. He was hearing her but he wasn't committing it to memory, all he was committing to memory was the facial expression on Draco's face, and the way his body turned and the way he wrote and the way he mumbled when he read and the way his eyes were shutting slightly from tiredness. Harry moved forward, towards Draco, cutting Hermione off from her sentence and she looked away from the two realizing then that Harry didn't give a single care for anyone besides Draco at this moment. Whatever he was hiding must be bad, she had thought turning back to her book and relaxing against the seat she was sitting in.

"Hey, can I take you to bed Draco?" Harry asked quietly, his hand moving back to Draco's shoulders rubbing softly. Draco nodded his head, shutting the book on his lap and moved to grab his bag off the floor but Harry was ten times faster and pulled the book off of Draco's lap and had it in the bag before Draco had even reached for the bag, he shouldered Draco's bag then reached his hand for Draco's giving him a small pull up.

"Good night guys," Hermione said, and a couple other good nights followed hers but Harry didn't even bother listening or responding as he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him against himself. Draco on the other hand was busy telling them all good night, even Ron rather than losing himself in Harry, as Harry was losing himself in Draco.

Once they were up the stairs and in the boy's room, Harry let his arm fall from Draco's shoulders and moved pull the canopy down on his bed. Draco would excuse himself to the bathroom to do his ever present nightly routine. Once the canopy was down Harry tucked both of their bags under the bed, and moved to strip down to his boxers. He was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his socks off when Draco joined him in the room. His clothing folded neatly in his arms, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt and boxers, he sat it on the end of Harry's trunk and placed his toiletries bag on top of his clothing before crawling on the bed, he placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder before lying down.

Harry remained quiet and sitting waiting for Draco to bring it up. After a few quiet seconds he looked over his shoulder at Draco whom was lying with his arms behind his head and staring at Harry. Harry laughed tossing his head back, "you're such a girl." He laughed and Draco smirked lifting his leg to give Harry a soft nudge.

"Fuck you."

"Please."

Draco chuckled and crossed his legs at the ankle, lifting a brow. Harry sighed and moved opposite of Draco; laying on his side he pressed his lips to Draco's calf muscle giving it a soft kiss then the other down to his ankles on both legs. Draco relaxed against the bed and hummed quietly. "I'm going to be gone a lot Draco." Harry said to him as he sat up and rested against the footboard of the bed and wrapped his hands around Draco's feet starting to give them a slow and soft massage.

"Why?"

"Because I will be working alongside Dumbledore," Harry told him continuing to give him the foot massage. "We are searching for a few key items to destroy…" Harry lifted his eyes up Draco's body and he stopped talking. Draco was shaking his head at Harry.

"Don't." Draco told him, and pulled his legs up his body sitting Indian style on the bed Draco gave him a serious look. "Don't do this Harry, this is going to be… difficult, you know exactly what I mean."

Harry gave him a small smile. Draco wasn't good at this, Draco hadn't been good once things got this kind of dangerous and Harry understood why. Draco loved him, probably more than Harry would ever be able to love Draco and it wasn't fair, at all. But Harry was selfish man. "You know I have to, Baby."

Draco blushed at the pet name and sighed, shaking his head as he looked away from Harry, "I can't do it, Harry. What am I going to do each night you're gone. And all day when you're gone… I am going to be a mess, Harry Potter."

Harry moved along the bed until he was face to face with Draco he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to him. "I can't live knowing you don't support me, Baby. I need to know you're going to be by my side." Draco pressed his hands to Harry's chest and they slid down his sides to his hips gripping slightly. Harry shivered and bit his quivering lip, "I- I can't offer you anything Dray, except that I will come home each time and show you how much I love you." Harry promised leaning forward towards Draco's lips.

Draco turned his head from the kiss and pulled his head back so the two weren't touching, his hands dropping too. Harry's eyes flashed open, the tears already pranging to his eyes as he stared at Draco he was fearing this was it, this was Draco gathering his things and leaving.

The only thing in the world Harry had left was about to do just that, leave him. His biggest fear was looking him in the eyes as he sat there leaning towards Draco and Draco turned away from him.

"You love me?" Draco asked Harry quietly," His hands went to Harry's hands without meeting his eyes.

Harry raised a brow, "of course I love you, Draco. Who else would I love?"

Draco glanced at him and he kept the shock from his eyes face as he noticed the emotion that was showing on Harry's. He knew better to then make any mention at it, "what do you love about me?"

Harry's face softened and leaned towards Draco again pressing a soft kiss to his hair, "you're hair." Harry then trailed the kiss down to his temple, over to his nose, to the corner of his mouth, his jaw giving it a small suckle, then his neck, "you're eyes and the way they captivate me, the cute features of your face, your mouth and the way it loves me…" Draco almost moaned when Harry said that, his skin flushed and he bit his lip moving nervously.

Harry took his hands out from Draco's hold and rested them on Draco's hips pulling the other towards him. Once Draco opened his legs and slid them around Harry's waist Harry moved to lay them both down, hovering over Draco's body. Harry continued the assault with his mouth moving his kisses down and over Draco's body as if he was naming off each piece he loved of Draco's. Draco laid beneath Harry moving nervously to each kiss, Harry was on his knees at Draco's waist now and he pushed the long sleeve shirt Draco was wearing up to expose his belly.

Harry blew out a thin line of air against the others belly before leaning down and pressing his lips to the belly button. He flicked his tongue out and slipped along the others skin teasing the belly button by circling it then he slipped his tongue against the belly button closing his mouth over it and giving it a small suckle.

Draco's moved his hands to Harry's hair fingers knotting in the mess on top of his head. Harry's own hands were moving down Draco's sides to his hips and he slipped his fingers inside the waist band of his boxers pulling them down slowly. Draco lifted his hips for the boxers to come down and expose himself to Harry. Harry trailed the kiss down Draco's hips leaving a million hot kisses against Draco's hips before kissing dangerously close the others shaft and down his right leg.

Draco's groaned and loosened the hold he had on Harry's hair laying back on the bed nervously. Still, after all this time, Draco was still as nervous as if it was his first time. Something Harry found to be oddly sexy because it was never the same, each time he was with Draco it felt new and different. Draco never responded the same and Harry could do the same thing every day, twice a day for the rest of their lives and Draco would still make it a new experience each time.

When Harry kissed up the others left leg he stopped just as close to the shaft as where he started, giving the skin a teasing nip. "Harry," Draco groaned as he squirmed his hips lifting slight as if he was trying to make Harry's mouth appear.

Harry chuckled and he looked up at his lover, "hm? What?" He asked teasingly, flicking his tongue out against his lips wetting them. Draco's eyes opened wide and he looked up at the ceiling. "Oh… Nothing?" Draco whimpered as Harry's hand "accidently" brushed against his sac. "Shall I pull these boxers back up? You must be exhausted after all." Draco made a whining noise and bit his bottom lip still staring up at the ceiling.

Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's legs, fingers against the others soft, milky skin. "My love," he whispered to Draco, "I was just thinking," Draco gave him a small glance before turning bright red and looking away. Harry laughed, his hand freezing on the others leg and gave an airy chuckle, "what just happened?!" Harry asked his question sincere.

Draco looked down his body again and unable to bear the sight of Harry just lying there between his legs he looked away, "wh-what were you thinking?" He managed to get out before laying his arm over his eyes.

Harry continued the stroking of the others leg and pressed a kiss to the bottom of the so called happy-trail that Draco was fond of keeping on his body. Draco squirmed at the kiss knowing full well it was meant to embarrass him for hiding like he was doing and for not answering Harry's question. "I was just thinking you would look great in a pair of panties." Harry said this very nonchalantly and the noise Draco made in response made him smile. "Would you wear a pair of panties for me, Dray?" Harry asked quietly his breath against the others hips.

Draco mumbled something and Harry smirked, "answer me." He coaxed his hand slipping up Draco's thigh and now his fingers were inching against Draco's hips fingers wrapping around the base. Draco sighed contently at the feeling and lay back on the bed.

"Answer me." Harry said a bit rougher as his fingers moved up very slowly against Draco's cock.

"Hm?" Draco said from a sigh.

Harry tightened his hand roughly around Draco's cock and growled, "Would you wear a pair of panties for me, Malfoy." He growled and his eyes flashed up to Draco's, "Look at me and answer the question." He demanded.

Draco lowered his arm and bit his lip turning his eyes to Harry's eyes nodding, Harry tilted his head meaningfully and Draco cleared his throat, "y-yes."

"Such a good boy," Harry said and held Draco's gaze a second longer before looking away as if to tell Draco it was okay to look away too. He then continued to caress Draco's shaft. "Would you put on a pair of stockings for me?" He asked next as he continued to stroke the cock in his hands.

Draco didn't answer right away and Harry looked up at him hoping he wouldn't have to go through the process again, but when he met Draco's face he noticed Draco was wearing a curious expression as he stared up at the ceiling so Harry would wait. "Yes." Can the quiet answer and Harry picked up his pace at the answered question.

"Would you sit in a skirt on my lap?" Harry asked next this time his eyes never left Draco's face as Draco seemed to be calculating this as well. Draco finally answered just as quiet as the last one, "yes."

Harry moved on the bed adjusting his legs before stopping the stroking. He pressed a kiss to the head of Draco's cock, and slipped his tongue against it before slipping his mouth around the exposed member. Harry took a good suck, pulling Draco's cock into his mouth his tongue swirled around the length of the cock, in a pleasing way. Draco moaned loudly as soon as he fully buried in Harry's mouth. Harry pulled back and did it again, loving the sound Draco made for him. When he pulled back this time he let a bit of spit out and it slid down the side of the cock mixed with Draco's precum. Harry wrapped his fingers around the cock tightly starting to jerk it off not quite as nicely as he was before.

He pressed his lips to Draco's moving up against his body as he continued to jerk him off. Harry kissed him roughly before dragging his lips and nips against Draco's neck stopping at the bottom of his ear. Draco was gripping Harry's arms roughly and breath was coming out a bit forced. "Draco, cum for me."

Draco groaned, not that he minded what this meant – at all. He just liked it better when Harry would make him cum. Harry's hand loosened just slightly, mostly enough for Draco to move with the hip bucking, Harry's hand stayed still as he continued placing kisses and nibbles on Draco's neck, Draco was lifting his hips off the bed to fuck Harry's hand Draco was going faster now and he felt Harry's hand tighten slightly causing him to moan.

"So close cum for me Baby." Harry whispered against his ear before giving him a kiss on the lips. Draco's hands knotted in Harry's hair roughly pulling on it on his last thrust. Harry grunted, a small growl coming out as he sunk his teeth in Draco's neck pointedly. But Draco didn't care he petted Harry's hair softly and laid back down on the bed, tilting his neck to the side. Harry started stroking Draco's cock again and Draco's eyes opened widely, trying to shake his head no but Harry was too busy sucking on his neck where he had bitten him to notice, and continued moving at a slow, rough pace on the cock.

"H-harry." Draco managed to get out before he groaned squirming while trying to pulling his hips away from him. Harry bit Draco's neck again pointedly and Draco whimpered when Harry's other hand started rubbing in a circular motion against the head of the cock. "H-harry please." Draco whined tears threatening to come out, Harry growled against Draco's neck and finally pulled back his hands slowing down and he looked right at Draco with a quirked brow.

"P-please stop, no more." Draco whimpered, groaning and arching his back as Harry continued.

"Cum again, Draco," Harry coaxed Draco softly his eyes trained to Draco's face. Draco had his eyes closed the pleasure over taking him more so than the pain, and his breathing was picking up again. Harry continued rubbing him roughly and slowly and Draco started to pump his hips, groaning. "You're such a good boy for me," Harry whispered and Draco whimpered shaking his head as he close to another orgasm. "Such a good dirty boy, hm? Going to wear panties for me, and a skirt," Harry was saying as he picked up the pace of the jerking off, "I'm going to sit you on my lap and tell you how beautiful you are for me Baby, and show you off. Mm."

"H-harry," Draco moaned his hands knotting in the bed material as he pressed his hips up against Harry's hand.

"Yes, good boy. Cum for me," Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips before pulling back to look at his face, he didn't want to miss him cumming and Draco was just starting when Harry got the chance to see it.

He loved watching Draco cum, he always bit his lip to mute his moan and he always flushed and his eyes always opened and seemed to gloss over before he relaxed back and let out a rough breath. Harry slowly let go of Draco's cock and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco pulling him against himself.

The two were quiet for a while, Draco relaxing against Harry. While Harry was busy muttering cleaning charms for the two of them and then he moved to grab the blankets and pulled them up over the two making sure Draco was tucked in nicely against him.

"Harry," Draco whispered quietly, "I'll dress up as a girl, but no bras."

Harry grinned and ran his fingers through Draco's hair softly. "Get to sleep."


End file.
